Halloween Weekend
by elinmeong
Summary: "AKU AKAN MERUBAH HALLOWEEN DAY MENJADI HALLOWEEN DEAD! WAHAHAHAHA!" WARNING : FULL OF BLOODY, MUTILASI, DAN SEJENISNYA. This is Fic for Halloween Days. Mind to Read?


Title : Hallowen Weekend

Fandom : Bleach

Pairing : Dark Ichigo

Rated : M

Genre : Horror/Mystery

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Summary : "AKU AKAN MERUBAH HALLOWEEN DAY MENJADI HALLOWEEN DEAD! WAHAHAHAHA!"

Warning : FULL OF BLOODY, MUTILASI, DAN SEJENISNYA.

A/N : Halo semuanya, ini Fic ke-3 saya! XDD entah mengapa tiba-tiba kepikiran Fic kaya begini.. *padahal sendirinya takut sama yang Bloody-Bloody* Haha! Enjoy~ Fic for Halloween Days. Maap kalo kurang sadis.

Happy Halloween semuanya~

/

Jumat, 10 Oktober 1939

.

Clak. Clak. Clak.

Tetes-tetes darah jatuh memenuhi ruangan gelap itu.

.

.

.

"a-akh! Tolong!" di sudut ruangan tampak seorang laki-laki dengan muka pucat pasi beringsut mundur ke belakang. Di depannya tampak seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang bernama Hichigo Shirosaki tampak terkekeh pelan sambil membawa sebuah pedang panjang yang berlumuran darah.

"khe.. khe.. khe.."

"to-tolong.. am-" _JRASH! _ Belum sempat laki-laki itu menyelesaikan perkataanya, Hichigo sudah mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebas kepala laki-laki itu. Darah segar bermuncratan kemana-mana.

"Tch. Walaupun terlalu cepat, tapi aku ingin mengucapkannya padamu, Happy Halloween." Kata Hichigo dengan seringai setannya sambil menjilat darah di pedangnya. Lalu Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Tampak banyak manusia bergelimpangan dengan nasib yang tak jauh berbeda dari laki-laki tadi. Hampir sebagian besar dari anggota ubuh mereka sudah terpisah dari temapatnya. Tangan, Kaki, Kepala manusia bertebaran dimana-mana. Tak lupa dengan literan darah segar yang turut meramaikan ruangan itu.

Kemudian Hichigo berjalan keluar dai ruangan itu. Ia menendang segala penghalang yang ada di hadapannya. Termasuk anggota-anggota tubuh manusia yang ia tebas tadi. Lalu Ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuruni tangga menuju jalan di depan gedung dimana ruangan tersebut berada. Ia kemudian berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota kecil itu. Tak lupa Ia menjarah setiap toko yang ia temui dan mengambil semua barang yang Ia butuhkan. Tak ada yang berani melawannya. Yang berani melawannya tentu akan merasakan ketajaman pedang Ia bawa.

Lalu Ia memasuki sebuah bank dengan membawa pedang nya itu dan kemudian merampok bank itu.

"JANGAN BERGERAK! SERAHKAN SEMUA UANG PADAKU.", Seru Hichigo keras.

"Hah?" semua orang yang ada di tempat itu shock, lalu terdiam. Mereka shock dan takut melihat padang berlumuran darah yang dibawa oleh Hichigo.

"CEPAT!", Seru Hichigo lagi.

"i-iya!", jawab seorang teller bank sambil mengeluarkan dan memasukkan semua uang yang ada di bank itu ke dalam karung.

_PIP. PIP. PIP._

Seorang perempuan disudut ruangan tampak mengeluarkan handphone, mencoba menelepon bala bantuan dengan tangan yang gemetar.

_JRASH! _Hichigo langsung menebas kedua pergelangan tangan perempuan tersebut. Darah mengalir dengan derasnya dari pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

"a-akh!", rintih perempuan itu kesakitan. Ia sepertinya sangat shock melihat tangan nya sudah tiada lagi.

"KALAU KALIAN SEMUA BERANI MACAM-MACAM, NASIB KALIAN AKAN SAMA SEPERTI WANITA INI.", Seru Hichigo geram sambil menunjuk perempuan itu dengan pedangnya.

.

.

Semua terdiam. Tak menyangka Hichigo akan melakukan hal sesadis itu. Mereka kemudian memilih untuk tidak melawan, tidak ingin kehilangan anggota tubuhnya.

Lalu ruangan bank itu diliputi keheningan sampai sang teller tadi memberanikan diri untuk menyerahkan uangnya..

"i-ini u-uang..", kata teller tadi dengan sangat perlahan sambil menyerahkan dua karung uang pada Hichigo.

"khehehehe.. Arigato Gozaimasu", Kata Hichigo senang sambil mengambil karung uang tersebut. "Tapi ada yang kelupaan nih..", Tambahnya.

"a-apa", tanya teller itu perlahan. Pelan sekali. Hampir tak bersuara.

"Nih~" _JRASH! _Dengan gerakan cepat Hichigo memenggal kepala teller tak berdosa itu. Mata teller itu membelalak, seolah tak percaya hidupnya akan berakhir dengan cara seperti itu.

"Hhh!", terdengar orang-orang di ruangan itu menahan nafas takut.

Hichigo menyeringai senang. Senang karena orang-orang itu takut. Takut akan perbuatannya. Takut akan dirinya. Tapi Ia sama sekali belum puas dengan nafsunya untuk membunuh setiap manusia dengan pedangnya ini. Membunuh setiap manusia yang naif ini. Maka Ia pun memandang sekeliling nya dengan senyuman iblis. Senyuman iblis yang dapat membuat takut orang yang melihatnya.

Orang – orang di ruangan itu masih menahan nafas. Menahan nafas menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Hichigo selanjutnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

.

.

.

_JRASH! JRASH! JRASH!_

Dengan gerakan cepat Hichigo membanati habis semua orang yang ada disitu. Hichigo memenggal, memotong, mencokel, mencincang semua orang yang ada disitu tanpa sisa.

Alhasil banyak anggota tubuh kita, seperti mata, tangan, kaki, kepala, jari jemari bertebaran dimana-mana. Hichigo bertingkah seperti orang gila. Semua Ia habisi tanpa ampun. Semua meninggal. Tentu saja.

Tapi ternyata ada seseorang yang cukup beruntung, Ia hampir lolos dari maut, "ukh!" orang itu merintih kesakitan karena kedua tangan dan kakinya sudah hilang ditebas Hichigo. Tapi sayangnya Hichigo mendengar rintihan orang itu dan menjadi semakin beringas. Ia kemudian memenggal kepala orang itu dan mencincangnya badannya layaknya para koki profesional mencincang daging ayam. Hanya bedanya ini adalah daging manusia. Orang itu pun tidak dapat bereaksi apa-apa. Nyawanya sudah keburu melayang.

Hichigo masih mencincang badan itu dengan senyuman iblis menempel di mulutnya. Ia menyeringai senang. "khe.. khe.. khe.. WAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa menggelega Hichigo terdengar sampai sudut-sudut bank itu. Untung saja bank itu terletak di komplek yang sangat sepi, Kalau tidak habislah mereka yang mengtahui kejadian itu.

Ia kemudian mencincang badan itu semakin menggila. "AKU AKAN MERUBAH HALLOWEEN DAY MENJADI HALLOWEEN DEAD! WAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

TBC

Ehm. Ehm. Saya jadi eneg ngetik nih fic. *kabur ke kamar mandi*


End file.
